Under the Mistletoe
by averted-affection
Summary: It's almost time to attend the Christmas Eve Ball. But Mikan happens to bump on Natsume...  ONESHOT


**Hey guys! This is my 5th story. It's almost christmas and I wanted to make a story about it. I was at school thinking about this story and one of my friends started talking about a mistletoe. So I figured I should do it.**

**Author's Note: All the characters are 18 years old.**

**Summary: It's almost time to attend the Christmas Eve Ball. But Mikan happens to bump on Natsume...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But the plot is mine. MUHAHAHA!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Yay! It's my favourite time of the year!" shouted Mikan excitedly. She ran over to her best friend Hotaru.

"Ne Hotaru? Have you got a present for me yet?" She asked but Hotaru didn't say anything. She's busy with her new spy invention.

"Hotar-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"My invention no. 45 called the 3rd arm. You carry it like a bag and it will do as you command."

"Oh cool! Can I have one?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"No."

"Awww! Your so mean!"

"I'm kind of busy now, so why don't you go somewhere else?" she said.

"Okay, fine." she replied then left to talk to the class' twins.

"Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan- chan!" they shouted back in unison.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas Eve?" she questioned.

"Well we still have to finish doing the Christmas Ball cake." Anna said.

"And we have our dresses done from Misaki-senpai and her friends." Nonoko continued.

"Come to think of it, I think yours arrived today too in your room." they said in unison.

Mikan's eyes twinkled.

"REALLY! I WANNA SEE!" she shouted then ran to her room.

She opened her room and ran to her bed.

A sleeveless red dress with white fur on the top and bottom of the dress and a short red sleeve jacket were laid on the bed.

"Sooo cute!" she squealed.

She hugged the dress tightly.

I can't wait for the Christmas Eve Ball. Mikan thought.

She looked at the time.

4:30 pm.

I still have 4 hours. Maybe I should go eat a small snack in Central Town. She thought.

She took her purse and ran to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>-AT A CENTRAL TOWN CAFE-<p>

"Aaah I'm refreshed!" she said to herself happily.

She got off her seat and went exploring around town.

As she was walking, she found a small shop that has pretty stones. She has never been to this side of town. She looked at the sign at the top and it read: Alice Stone Exchange. She then spotted a piece of paper on the window saying:

"This shop gives away Alice stones. You don't need to pay rabbits, instead you pay with your alice. 1 alice stone for 1. 2 alice stones for 2, and so on. Please enter!"

She looked in the shop and saw a colourful bunch of Alice stones. She smiled and walked to the door. But just when she entered, she bumped into someone.

"Ah Gome- N-N-N-Natsume! What are you doing here!" she shouted surprised.

"Nothing. But I was going to say the same thing to you Polka." Natsume said surprised too.

"I just saw this store and I was going to get something for everyone for Christmas." she said.

"Alice Stones?" Natsume said not convinced.

"Yeah! It's free too!" she said happily.

Natsume looked up.

"Crap."

"What? What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Look up."

Mikan looked up and saw something hanging at the top of the door.

"Hey! It's my first time seeing a holly branch!" she shouted.

Natsume sighed.

"How much of an idiot are you? It's a mistletoe stupid." Natsume said.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5..

"Eeeh! Y-You mean those ones that say if t-t-t-two p-people..." She shouted.

"Yeah."

Seconds past silently as they stood, like they're stuck to the floor.

"W-Well, see you I'm goin-"

Suddenly Natsume pulled her closer to him. His arm around her waist locking her into position. Chest to chest, feeling each others heart beat. Their heads getting closer by the second. Noise slowly disappearing.

Her lips touching his, hugging tightly giving warmth to each other in the cold. Soft lips colliding to each other.

They soon separated blushing madly. Looking deeply into each other's eyes.

DING DONG DING DONG

Mikan and Natsume was startled by the loud noise and started fidgeting.

"I'll be going." Mikan said quietly then soon left.

She arrived in her room, showered and prepared for the ball.

Hotaru came to her room and did her hair. She made Mikan's hair into a curly bun.

"Come on Mikan, we're gonna be late." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru." And off they went to the Christmas Eve Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the ending sucks but it was alright near the end.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
